Mysterious Love
by OvercomeTheDark
Summary: Fall Ball is coming up and the liars have decided to go altogether... except one. Hanna. She has one thing on her mind: Caleb, the mysterious, grey hat wearing, boy, who in fact, lives in her basement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey PLL fans! =) Now if you're a HALEB fan like me, you probably came on here RIGHT AFTER you fell in love with Hanna and Caleb and you were probably looking for some Haleb stories. Sadly enough, there are only like... three on FanFic. BUT NOW THERE'S FOUR! =) This will be just a regular story... it definitely takes place after episode 17.. but before 18. i just think the whole concept with them two is adorable and i really hope you enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, dear disclaimer, I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

Mysterious Love

Chapter One

"Guys, the Fall Ball is in 2 days and I have nothing ready!" Spencer Hastings said, frustrated, while running her fingers through her hair. The girls were walking towards their favorite brown leather couch in the student lounge.

"What do you mean?" Aria Montgomery asked.

"The center-pieces are stuck in Idaho because their truck decided to break down, the Art Club hasn't even finished doing the sign, and I don't even have a dress!"

"Spence, you know the tables can live without the center-pieces and we can always help you finish the sign," Aria said, smiling warmly.

Emily Fields laughed and added, "And not having a dress is nothing to be stressed about, you have plenty of dresses."

"That's besides the point," Spencer said, plopping down onto the couch, "I don't even have a date," she said, grumpily.

Hanna Marin sighed as she sat down next to Spencer. Who was she going to the Fall Ball with? She and Sean weren't an item anymore and Lucas barely wanted to have anything to do with her anymore. There was this one person who, in fact, lives in her basement that she wanted to ask… But she knew those social things weren't his forte. Why was she even thinking about going to the Fall Ball with him? Why was she even thinking about him at all?

"Hanna?" Aria waved her hand in front of Hanna's face.

"Huh? What?" Hanna was forced back into reality.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Aria asked you who you were going to the Fall Ball with," Spencer said.

"Oh! Yeah," Hanna said, throwing her blonde curled hair behind her shoulder, "I'm fine, and uh… Seeing that Sean and Lucas want nothing to do with me… I guess I don't have a date either."

"And you, Emily?" Spencer asked.

Emily shifted in her seat. She was so not about to tell her friends about Paige and their kiss in Emily's car. "Um, I think I'm going solo this year."

"We all know who Aria's secretly going with," Spencer giggled, nudging Aria.

Aria smiled, rolling her eyes, "Yeah well it's secretly, so it doesn't count."

Spencer shot up in her seat, "Why don't we all just go together?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah, that would be great."

Hanna's gaze fell onto the boy who could not get out of her mind. He stood leaning against the wall across from her, reading a book, his hair falling into his eyes. Then he looked up, as if he knew that she was staring at him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Earth to Hanna!" Spencer said.

Aria followed Hanna's gaze and she smiled. "Guys, I think I know who Hanna wants to go to the Fall Ball with."

Hanna turned to her friends, "What? Who?"

"Caleb," Aria grinned.

"What? Why would you say that?" Hanna asked, looking back at Caleb, who was still staring at her. Then she looked back at her best friends.

"Um, because it looks like you're undressing him with your eyes," Spencer joked.

Emily laughed, "Seriously Han, if you want to go with Caleb, you guys do make a cute couple, go for it."

"Wanna go with me where?" a voice said in front of them. They all looked up to find Caleb staring right at Hanna.

Hanna felt her face flush. "Um, nowhere," she said, abruptly standing up and grabbing her bag. "Let's go, Caleb," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the lounge.

"You're so right, Em, they do make such a cute couple," Spencer laughed.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Caleb asked her for the second time and they walked down the hall.

"I just needed to get away from them," Hanna said, stepping outside.

"Why? Because they want us to go to the Fall Ball together?" he asked, smirking.

"How do you know about that?" Hanna said, amazed, as she sat on the steps of the school.

"I may be about 5 feet away, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf," he joked, sitting down next to her.

"You're not? My bad," Hanna smiled at her. This was why she liked him. He made her smile. And she knew she could be herself around Caleb. Something that she couldn't have tried doing with Sean nor Lucas.

"So you're going to the Fall Ball?" Caleb's words seemed more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hanna replied, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and put her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Who with?" he asked.

Hanna frowned, "I don't know."

"What's his name… Seth… Shane didn't ask you?"

Hanna laughed, "You mean Sean?"

"Whatever," Caleb shrugged.

"No," Hanna answered, "he wants nothing to do with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I- it's a long story," Hanna said. She wasn't going to go into details because then it would lead to more questions.

"I got it, you don't wanna talk about it," Caleb nodded.

Hanna looked at him. Then it hit her. He was the _only_ one who understood her. Despite their backgrounds and different personalities, he understood her. And it was more than Sean, who came from her background, ever did. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"Well, you're letting me live in your basement," Caleb joked, "How could I not be nice?"

Hanna smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "Seriously," she said.

"It's because you and I are no different-" the bell rang.

"Shoot, I have English now," Caleb said, getting up. "One more lateness and I'm on probation, and I definitely do not need that."

Hanna frowned. Damn it! If it wasn't for that bell. She looked up at him and found him smiling at her.

"See you later, Hans," he winked and then brushed past her.

Hanna's phone buzzed. She rolled her eyes and flipped it open. "It's like I know you're coming," she muttered as she opened the text:

**I spy something with my little eye beginning with C. We have a new crush, don't we? $100 if you kiss Lucas or Sean in front of Caleb by last period. Or I make sure Mommy Marin finds out about the pest in her basement. **

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**After numerous reviews and tons of story alerted emails, I've decided to put up another chapter. Now, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this... so help would be much appreciated. I literally sat in my room and thought... Hm... should she kiss or be busted? To be or not to be... that is the question. But I decided to put a very strange and freaky character in this chapter (because this character freaks me out so much :]) It is definitely poorly written due to the fact I wrote it right when I woke up haha. But still, enjoy and let me know what I should do with this story. Thanks! Much love. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, I would definitely would not be writing this ;) Own nothing. **

Chapter Two

Hanna hyperventilated as she walked out of her last period of the day. She had roughly 5 minutes left to either: kiss or be busted. She didn't want to kiss Sean or Lucas, she only wanted to kiss Caleb. If she kissed Sean or Lucas, Caleb would be mad, she knew it. But she didn't want to be busted either. That meant that Caleb had to leave.

But wait. Caleb wasn't even her boyfriend, what was she pondering about? If Caleb was her boyfriend, then of course kissing another guy wouldn't even come to mind. But Caleb lost his chance to ask her out as soon as the bell rang.

"So... Did he ask you yet?" Aria walked over to her.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Caleb, that's who," Aria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No," Hanna replied, then eyeing to see if Lucas or Sean were around. She spotted Sean near his locker and they locked eyes. Sean smiled sadly. Poor boy, he was still hurt. "I think I might go with Sean."

"What? Who? Sean? Why?" Aria questioned. "I thought-"

Hanna looked at Aria, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Hanna hurried past Caleb's last period, glancing in to see Caleb talking to Mrs. Montgomery. She hoped that he would stay in that state for the next 5 seconds. As she felt herself moving towards Sean, her heart heavily throbbed. This was it. Now or never.

"Hey Sean," she smiled.

"Hey Hanna, how are-"

Hanna crushed her lips onto Sean's. She felt Sean's arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her back, harder than she did. She pulled back, she definitely didn't want this PDA nor did she want this to prolong any further. "I, uh, have to go," she mumbled.

She turned around and smacked herself right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorr-" she looked up. It was Caleb. But there was no excitement in his eyes when he looked at her. There was only hurt.

"Caleb, I'm so-"

"Save it, Hanna. And to think I ever thought you weren't like them. I was so wrong," Caleb quietly said, turning on his heel and walking away from her.

Hanna choked back tears. She silently and slowly walked over to her locker to retrieve her belongings and get out of there as fast as she could before her mascara came running down her face. She opened her locker and something fluttered onto the floor. It was a $100 bill. Tears began pouring down Hanna's face as she bent down to pick the bill up.

"What happened?" Aria and Emily rushed over to her.

Hanna ignored them and continued to cry.

"Oh no," Spencer said from behind them. "Get her into a bathroom and quick."

They sat her down on the bathroom counter and Aria began wiping away Hanna's tears and watery mascara. Emily just sat next to Hanna, and let Hanna's head rest against her shoulder as she held her hand. Spencer was pacing around the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

There was five minutes of silence before Hanna spoke up. "A made me do it."

Aria stopped wiping her face and Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. "Made you do what?" Spencer asked.

"Kiss Sean."

"Why?" Emily asked.

Hanna sighed and looked down at Aria. "Do you remember when I gave your mom the ticket to the museum that Ezra and you went to on a date?"

Aria nodded.

"A made me do that too."

"But why?" Emily re-asked.

"A pays me."

"Pays you?" Spencer questioned.

Hanna sighed again. She hated long stories and she definitely hated telling them. "Remember when I broke my leg, and when I came back home, Mona made me a party?" she asked them.

They all nodded.

"There was cash in an old box of noodles in the pantry and A stole it."

"How much cash?" Spencer asked.

"Does it matter?" Hanna snapped. "All that matters is that A has it and A makes me do things so that I get paid for it."

"So A made you kiss Sean," Emily said.

"Not only kiss Sean, but kiss Sean in front of Caleb," Hanna said, looking down at her hands.

"How much did it cost you?" Aria said.

"100 bucks."

The door to the bathroom opened and in came Jenna. The girls froze as they watched the sunglasses-wearing girl tap her walking stick onto the floor. Then Jenna stopped. "Hello girls."

Their eyes widened and their mouths almost fell to the floor.

"Hi Jenna," Emily said.

"Emily. How nice is it to hear your voice. Why don't you ever come by to see Toby anymore?" Jenna asked.

Emily looked at Spencer. "I've been..."

"Busy?" Jenna laughed, "Aren't we all... And what about you, Spencer? Toby talks a lot about you," she said.

Spencer pursed her lips. "I was just about to go tutor him," she replied.

"Oh, good. But seeing that he is off from probation, I don't think he'll need your tutoring services anymore."

"We'll see about that when I ask him," Spencer said, harshly than she intended.

Jenna walked over to the sink next to Hanna. She sniffed the air. "Chanel No. 5... Hanna, what a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" Hanna inched away from Jenna.

"Perfect. I was just walking out of my English class to hear everyone talking about your hot smooch with Sean. Are you back together?" Jenna asked, turning on the water.

"I haven't really figured it out yet," replied Hanna.

"Oh," Jenna lathered soap onto her hands, "How sad. It would be a shame to see such a beautiful couple go to waste. You know, I really enjoy English class. Especially when we learn about evil people such as Jack in Lord of the Flies.. Don't you agree, Aria?" she grabbed a paper towel from the counter and dried off her hands.

"Yeah, English is my favorite class," Aria said.

Jenna tapped her way to the door. "I'm sure it is," she called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"She makes the non-existing hairs on the back of my neck stand up," Hanna joked lightly, sliding off of the counter.

The girls laughed and together they walked out, feeling like best of friends again.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, poorly written. =) But please review, and let me know some ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter.. Enjoy. TOO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT'S EPI. THEY FINALLY KISS!**

**PS: I adore all you readers that story alerted Mysterious Love and/or who reviewed it. Taking a minute out of your day to review really does change someone else's day. Thank you!**

Chapter Three

The day was over and Hanna needed someone to drive her home since her car was in the shop. "Drive me home?" she asked Emily.

"Sorry Han, I have practice till 5:30 today, why don't you ask Aria?" Emily asked.

"She and Ezra are going out for dinner," Hanna frowned.

"What about Spencer?"

"She went to go tutor Toby."

"Hey guys," Sean said, as he walked up to Hanna and Emily, sliding his arm around Hanna.

Hanna inwardly groaned. There he went, being all protective.

Emily only smiled, and then said, "I have to go change for practice," and then walked away.

Hanna mentally cursed Emily for leaving her alone with Sean. She wriggled out of Sean's arm and faced him. "Yes?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought I'd walk you to your car."

"No need," replied Hanna.

Sean asked, "Why not?"

"Because my car is in the body shop."

"So then how are you getting home?" Sean asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting for my magic carpet to arrive. It's being dry cleaned."

Sean's eyebrows furrowed and Hanna sighed. See, if she would have said that to Caleb, he would've smirked and retorted right back. She missed their banter. She missed Caleb.

"You're gonna drive me home or not?" Hanna asked Sean.

Sean parked the car in front of Hanna's house and turned off the ignition. Hanna peeked out into the driveway. Her mom was not yet home. Perfect time to go downstairs and see if Caleb was there. Hanna was about to open the door when she heard the car lock click. She turned to face Sean. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What are you doing?" Sean responded.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"This isn't like you, Hanna. First you dance with nerd-boy and then you flirt with sketch-ball and then you make out with me in public? I understand I hurt you, but come on, Hans, this isn't you."

She didn't like the way he called her "Hans". Nor did she like the way he always talked about himself. "This isn't about you! You never hurt me, Sean. And if you did, I sure as hell don't remember it because you're not worth remembering! You always talk about yourself, and you trash talk about others. You don't even know Lucas and you don't know Caleb!" she raged. "And you call yourself the priest's son," she smirked. "Try being nice sometimes, and see how that works out for you." Hanna pushed the lock back, unlocking her door.

She was about to get out before she heard, "I'm sorry, Hanna." His voice sounded strained and hurt.

She faced Sean. "I'm sorry too, Sean," she said, quietly, meaning every word of it. "One day you will find that girl who loves you for you but it's just not me." And with that, she climbed out of the car.

Her phone buzzed as Sean drove away.

**What a good girl. And a good girl always gets her reward. **

**-A**

"Screw you, you stupid psychotic stalking bitch," Hanna muttered, as she walked into her house. She put all her belongings onto a couch and hurried towards the basement door.

She slowly stepped onto each step, peering into the room. She saw Caleb shoving everything he owned into a duffel-bag.

She stood quietly until he realized her presence. They locked eyes. "Caleb, I-"

"Save it, Hanna. Please," he said, almost begging her.

She walked over to where he was standing. "Please don't do this," she begged.

He ignored her and continued to stuff his belongings.

"I just don't understand why you're so mad. You're not even my boyfriend," Hanna stated.

Caleb stopped what he was doing. He knew she was right. He had no right to be mad at her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her, looking down at his bag.

"Why does it matter?" responded Hanna.

"It matters to me."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

Hanna's heart almost bursted out of her flowy blue top. He liked her! But... she hurt him. "Caleb, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make up for it just please don't leave me."

"What do you want from me, Hanna," the question was harsh but his voice was gentle. He turned to her.

She looked at him. "I want you. Just you."

He didn't answer her but she knew he felt the same way. "Please don't go," she said.

"I have to."

"Why?" Hanna almost whined.

"This isn't going to work," he stated.

"Why not?"

"Because you just kissed Sean. He, now, thinks you guys are together."

"Don't worry about Sean. I told him off. Please, Caleb, please don't leave. I don't want you to," she put a hand on his arm, then looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

Caleb wrapped his arms around her, smelling her freshly coconut shampooed blonde hair. "Okay, I won't go."

Hanna smiled at him. "Thank you," she gently said.

The darkness of the room made it hard for Hanna to see Caleb's eyes but she knew that they were staring right into hers. There was one little window in the basement and the sun's rays bounced off of her blonde golden hair. Unlike any other boy in Rosewood, Caleb intrigued her. His shoulder-lengthy hair, his broad shoulders, his squared jaw, his soft brown eyes, his bad boy technique didn't work on her. She knew he was sweet, caring, and for the first time, she knew that he liked her back.

"Why do you act so tough?" Hanna asked him.

Caleb still held her. "Why do you act so mean?"

"I'm not mean."

"And I'm not tough."

"You are... But you're not the bad boy everyone assumes you to be."

"Maybe I am. But you're just too attracted to notice it," his voice half joking, half serious.

"Maybe I am," Hanna replied seriously, looking up at him.

They leaned in towards each other and their lips met in a hungry kiss. As if they waited for so long. Their kiss became passionate, with Hanna wrapping her arms around his neck. His mouth was warm and his lips against hers felt softer than she imagined. Then Hanna sat onto the couch, pulling Caleb on top of her. Caleb reached out and pushed his bag off of the couch.

Their lips were still locked until they heard a voice from upstairs, "Hanna?"

It was her mom.

"Shoot!" Hanna pushed Caleb off of her. Hanna jumped up and looked around the basement. She grabbed an old bag from the old dresser and ran upstairs. Midway, she stopped and looked at Caleb, who was looking at her.

"See you later?" she whispered.

He smiled, "See you," he whispered back.

Hanna, giddy as a first grader, almost hopped into the kitchen to where her mom was standing right in front of the basement door.

"What were you doing downstairs?" Mrs. Marin asked her.

"I was looking through some old things," Hanna rushed to respond. She held up the old Guess bag she grabbed off of the dresser. "This is still in good condition," she said, pretending to examine the bag.

"Yes but it is so five years ago," her mom replied.

"But it's still cute, no?" Hanna asked.

Her mom smiled, "Definitely. I remember that bag. It actually held a lot of things," her mom said, taking the bag and walking to the table.

Yes! She got her mom off topic.

"Maybe I should go downstairs and see whats in there," Mrs. Marin said, turning back around to face Hanna, who was still standing in front of the basement door.

Uh oh. "Uh, are you hungry, Mom? I was thinking of ordering in tonight," Hanna said, trying to change the subject nonchalantly.

Mrs. Marin smiled, "That reminds me, guess who has a date tonight," her mother sing-songed.

"You? Who with?" Hanna was surprised.

"Oh just a co-worker. That new banker from New York. He asked me out to dinner," Mrs. Marin said.

"Oh that's cool, what time are you leaving?" YES! She had a whole night with Caleb to herself.

Mrs. Marin checked her watch. "Well, he's supposed to pick me up in an hour. I suppose I should start getting ready."

"Good idea," Hanna agreed. The faster her mom left, the faster Caleb could resurface.

"Meanwhile, go put this downstairs, will you?" Mrs. Marin asked Hanna, handing her the Guess bag.

"Sure, no problem," Hanna took the bag and watched as her mother left the kitchen and up the stairs to begin getting ready.

Hanna heard her phone buzz from the couch that she had left it on. 2 unread messages. One was from Aria.

**Hey. We're going to shop for dresses before Spencer freaks. Wanna come?**

Then one was from an unknown number.

**Roses are red, violets are blue, **

**the only person who is getting hurt, will be you.**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so sorry for the lateness of the chapter... I had a test every single day this whole week and no... We don't have mid-winter break. I wish. So since I have a math test tomorrow, I wrote a chapter, it's not long, but please forgive me. I promise I'll try for next chap's to be longer than this one.. it's just this math test is HUGE. **

**SO THEY KISSED! As soon as their lips locked, I LITERALLY JUMPED UP and did a happy dance. I dunno if that's just me or not... lol**

**BTW, I thank EACH AND EVERY ONE of you who reviewed this story. You guys, bless your souls, have no idea how happy you guys make me whenever I get a little email that's from fanfiction that says: REVIEW ALERT! lol I DO MY NOTORIOUS HAPPY DANCE WHEN I SEE IT! =) And you guys seriously don't know how much you guys make me wanna write this fanfic even more. You guys are the best fans ever!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Own nothing. **

Chapter Four

"So if anything happens tonight, you know my number," Mrs. Marin said to Hanna as she put on her coat.

"Yes yes, Mom, I know, you've been telling me this for sixteen years," laughed Hanna as she stood next to the door.

"Is anyone coming over?" Mrs. Marin said, leaning into the mirror, fixing her hair.

"I don't know, maybe Caleb might come over," Hanna said.

"Who?"

"Caleb."

"You know how I feel about Caleb, Hanna. I don't think he's a good influence," Mrs. Marin stated, now putting on lipstick.

"Are you really going to tell me who to hang with?" Hanna asked.

Mrs. Marin stopped applying her lipstick and looked at Hanna. "What's with the attitude?"

"No attitude, it's just that you never told me to stop hanging out with Ali or Sean and they're the worst influences. I mean, look what happened to Ali," Hanna said, quietly.

Mrs. Marin leaned in and gave her daughter a hug. Then after a minute of silence, she said, "Okay, fine, Caleb can come over. But next time, I will have to be home."

Hanna smiled, "Sure."

There was a honk outside, "I gotta go, he's here," Mrs. Marin said. "You're gonna be okay?" she asked, opening the door.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine," Hanna gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, have fun, be safe!" Mrs. Marin called over her shoulder as she hurried out to the car.

Hanna slowly closed the door, watching her mom drive off. As soon as she closed the door, she knocked onto the basement door and then walked over to the kitchen bar stools and sat down.

The basement door opened and out came Caleb. "She's gone?"

"Yup," she leaned onto the counter and crossed her legs.

"So," Caleb still stood awkwardly in the doorway, "what do you wanna do?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, we could order in, watch a movie?"

Caleb walked over and leaned onto the opposite end of the counter. He looked into her blue eyes, "Is this a date, princess?" Caleb grinned.

Hanna smiled, "Is that what you want it to be?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Hanna pulled away mid-kiss. She slid off of the bar stool. "So what do you wanna watch?" she said, walking into the living room which consisted of white couches, loveseats, and sofas and a big flat screen TV.

Caleb followed her into the living room, "Whatever you wanna watch."

Hanna laughed, "Okay, what do you wanna order?"

"Whatever you wanna eat," he shrugged.

Hanna sighed and laughed again, "You're gonna have to choose."

"Fine, you choose what we watch and I'll choose what we eat," he compromised.

"Kay fine," grinned Hanna. "Are you sure you wanna leave me in charge of the movies?"

"Positive, I can handle a chick-flick," grinned Caleb.

"Who says it's gonna be a chick-flick?" Hanna smiled, playfully.

He raised his eyebrow and laughed, "You're really asking me that?"

Hanna bit her lip and then sighed, "Kay fine, I give up," she turned around and rummaged through the DVD case that laid underneath the TV. She picked up a DVD case with a brunette woman holding a teenage girl, with another teenage girl hovered over them. The title read: When Friendship Kills.

Hanna looked down upon the DVD, smiled a sad smile and then looked up at Caleb.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah, perfect. It's just I haven't watched this movie in a while."

"I'm surprised you didn't pick anything cheesy like Titanic or The Notebook," he joked.

She held onto the DVD case, "Nope, I don't really like them that much. This is my favorite," she said. "Do you mind loading it in while I go make popcorn and order the food?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, taking the movie.

After Hanna had made an order into the local Rosewood pizza store, she waited for the popcorn to finish popping. It wasn't that she was afraid of this little date she had with Caleb, she was...nervous. She didn't understand why she was nervous though, Sean always came over. It was no biggie to her.

"Hey," Caleb said behind her.

She turned around, finding him leaned against the doorway.

"Movie's in," he smiled.

The microwave pinged. "Great, popcorn's ready too."

An hour and a half passed, and the credits starting rolling. Hanna was leaning on Caleb's shoulder as the popcorn bowl was empty, sitting on the coffee table.

"So what did you think?" Hanna murmured, still staring at the screen.

"Well, I think that was such a Lifetime movie."

Hanna laughed lightly, "How did you know?"

"I think my foster mother was watching it on one of those mother-daughter marathons," he shrugged.

"Well, did you like it?" Hanna pushed.

"Yeah, I mean, total chick-flick but it was good. Sucks that Lexi had to do that stuff though. And it's sad that Jen got hit by a car in the end."

"Well, better than dying from malnutrition," she said, quietly.

"Why is it your favorite movie, anyway?" Caleb asked.

Hanna leaned back onto the couch and took a deep breath. "It... reminds me a lot of Alison and me. Our friendship. I- I thought she was so cool and when she started talking to me, I thought, 'Wow, the most popular girl in the school is talking to me, Hefty Hanna,'," Hanna stopped, regaining her voice from cracking.

"Alison...Is that the girl who died a year ago?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah... It's been a year and she's still all over the place. I wish she would just go away and leave us all alone. Rest in peace, you know?"

Caleb glanced at her, "I thought she was your best friend," he said.

"No, to come to think of it, Ali's best friend was herself. She put other people down to make herself feel better."

"Is that what she did to you?" Caleb asked, quietly but seriously.

"_I'm starving," Aria said, as the girls walked into the cafeteria._

"_I wonder what's for lunch today," Spencer thought out loud. _

"_Doesn't matter, anything you eat wouldn't do a single thing to you, Spence," Hanna said, tugging onto her size L sweatshirt. _

"_You're not fat, Hans," Emily reassuringly said to Hanna._

"_Right, I'm obese," Hanna rolled her eyes. Then as they neared closer to the food, Hanna smelled the smell of delicious hot dogs and burgers and the sweet smell of cupcakes. _

_Alison walked over to them, her curled long hair shining in the light. She walked as if she was walking the cat-walk, all poised and fabulous. _

"_Hey girlies," she said, throwing a lock of her hair over her shoulder. _

_The girls all greeted her with a smile. "We're just getting some lunch," Spencer said."Wanna come?"_

"_It's okay, I ate already," Alison said, flashing them that winner smile that would make any boy fall head over heels for her._

"_Alright, so we'll see you later?" Aria asked._

"_Sure," she smiled again. _

_As they began to walk away, Hanna was yanked from the back of her sweatshirt. _

"_What?" Hanna turned around, facing Alison._

"_What did we say about our deal?" Alison asked her, hushed, her smile turned into a sneer. _

"_I was just-"_

"_No, we made a deal, Hanna. You eat what I tell you to eat and then you throw it up," she meanly said. _

"_But I'm gonna be hungry afterwards," Hanna said, quietly._

"_Deal with it," Alison hushed her, "You don't want to be fat forever, right? You WANT Sean to notice you, right?" she said, clenching her teeth. _

"_No," Hanna said, barely audible._

"_Good, because I brought you your lunch," Alison said, straightening her back and lifted her chin and then rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a small zip-lock bag with one cracker in it._

_Hanna slumped over. Just one cracker? Yesterday she brought two. Then Alison put her hand on Hanna's arm. "I'm just doing this for your own good. We don't want you to be Hefty Hanna for ever, right, Hans?"_

"Han?" Caleb waved his hand in front of her face.

Forced back into reality, Hanna gently shook her head, "Yeah?"

Caleb stood up, stretching, "I said, I still don't understand why Lexi and Jen or any girl would feel the need to purge or not eat, Lexi and Jen were fine," he said.

Hanna looked down onto her hands, "Sometimes you just can't help hating the reflection that's staring you back in the mirror."

**A/N: Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Author's Note: Please read

**A/N: Hey guys! Before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, just listen. The reason why I hadn't updated in so long was because I was trying to see what ABC Family was going to do with the plot of the show. I can't just continue writing something while Caleb was gone. So... Now that there's a break and the season finale just ended, I will be updating very soon. The next chapter will be a quick summary what happened since my last chapter up until the season finale. **

**Don't worry... It'll be good, I promise! **

**Thanks guys for your support and unconditional love for Mysterious Love. Bless you all tremendously!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am SO SO SO a million times sorry I haven't uploaded anything up for this story and it's been months if not a year. I am so tremendously sorry, you guys do not understand. I hope you all can forgive me for being so effing stupid. I'm just so prone to letting that little devil we call writer's block take over my mind. But now I will be updating regularly. Mostly because I have kicked Writer's Block's ass and because I have a little bit more free time. So here's a new chappy for Mysterious Love. Hope you all enjoy and review!**

**By the way, Pretty Little Liars will return! I forgot when but I think very, very soon (this monday?) I don't know. But either way, it will make my job TEN times easier when I know what's happening if Caleb's returning or not and if so, in what way. But nevertheless, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not entire sure.  
**

Chapter Four

"_Sometimes you just can't help hating the reflection that's staring you back in the mirror," Hanna said, looking down at her hands. _

Hanna tossed and turned on her bed, those words constantly on repeat in her mind. How could she have been so stupid? She let him in... She let him into the place where she promised no boy, no ONE for that matter, would ever enter. And she had been right. In the end, _he_ left her.

Hanna sat up in her bed, patting down her bed head. She glanced at her clock that rested peacefully on her bedside table. It read 2:45 AM. She ran her fingers through her blond hair, contemplating whether or not she should call Spencer or not. She knew Spencer was probably not sleeping either but it wasn't because of Caleb. It was because of Ian.

About a few weeks back, Melissa and Spencer went to go see a church for the baby's christening. Melissa had realized she left her phone there when they were on the way back home, and were interrupted by a car hitting them. Spencer was fine but Melissa was in a hospital bed. Spencer urged her mother that it was fine for her to go back and retrieve Melissa's phone from the church, for that was the least she could do for her sister.

From what Spencer had told her, she had entered the church but Ian had attacked her. But then the infamous A had saved her. Hanna shuddered. All this time, the girls thought that A was Ian. But A wasn't Ian. "A" had pushed Ian off the railing, causing him to topple over and his head get caught in the church's bell's strings, choking him to death. But was it to death? Even Hanna saw him caught in the strings. But then when the police had arrived, they said that they had found no body on the scene. Did "A" take Ian? But what for?

Hanna reached out onto her bedside and disconnected her phone from its' charger. She dialed Spencer's number.

"Hello?" a whispered voice said through the phone.

"Hey," Hanna said gently. "I figured you wouldn't be sleeping."

Hanna heard bedsheets rustling, "You figured right," Spencer said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Hanna frowned.

Like a good friend, Spencer asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's okay. Like always, it's always about Caleb," Hanna looked down onto her free hand.

Hanna heard Spencer sigh, "Han, I know I said some mean things about him but he really loved you."

"If he did then he wouldn't do what he did."

"He didn't know that when he took the deal with Jenna that he'd fall madly in love you."

Hanna knew Spencer was right. "But how could I have been so stupid, Spence?"

"You weren't and still aren't stupid. You didn't know. That's not stupidity, that's being unaware."

"Spence, I had sex with him. I lost the one innocent thing I had left. To him! That's called being stupid!" Hanna frustratedly said.

Spencer was silent.

Hanna continued, "He didn't even wanna say goodbye," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he left you a note or something?" Spencer asked.

"How would I know? I was avoiding him," Hanna groaned.

"So it was partially your fault," Spencer said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Either way, I can't do anything about it. He's run off to Arizona, where he'll find a better girl and live happily ever after."

Spencer laughed lightly, "There's no such thing as happily ever after, Hans. And you CAN do something. You can call him. But it's just your ego that's the bigger problem."

"Excuse me?" Hanna asked, with an attitude.

"My point exactly," Spencer laughed again. "Get over that little Hanna attitude and call him," she said, "or else you'll really regret it."

Hanna took a deep breath. Spencer was right. Hanna was going to call him tomorrow morning. Attempting to change subjects, Hanna asked, "How are you, Spence?"

Spencer hesitated, taking a deep breath, "I'm gonna be okay."

"What do you mean?" asked Hanna.

"My parents don't believe me when I say that Ian attacked me, Melissa thinks that I've lost my mind and my parents are beginning to side with her, like they always do," she said, in one big sigh.

"Okay, well give them time. I'm sure Ian's body will resurface."

"I guess. It's just hard, ya know?"

"I know." _Trust me_, Hanna thought, _I know_. "So what are you gonna do until then?"

"Might just lose my mind," Spencer joked lightly. "Oh wait, already been there and done that."

"I'm sure Toby will be there to help you out," Hanna smirked.

"Hey, be nice. He's not as bad of a bad boy as he seems," Spencer said, sighing dreamily.

"Alright," Hanna said, running her fingers through her hair, yawning. "I'm gonna go back to bed. You go dream about your lover boy," Hanna smiled.

"I will," Spencer said, and Hanna could feel Spencer smiling.

Closing her phone, Hanna placed it back onto her bedside table. Spencer had found the guy of her dreams and Hanna could not be more happy for her friend. And Spencer was right about before. Hanna made a mental note that tomorrow, she would call Caleb and sort things out.

* * *

"Sounds like you credit Alison for the friendship," their therapist said, looking at all four of the girls. The girls' parents along with the police department thought that it would be a great idea for the girls to go into group therapy. Maybe it would help resolve their "problems", the parents thought. But boy, were they wrong. The only problem the girls had was that Ian's dead body was missing and "A" was playing with their minds.

Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna all sat together on one long white couch, peering off in different directions. Hanna huffed as she crossed her arms, not wanting to answer. This was completely ridiculous. Group therapy? How was it going to help the Ian-missing-A-is-a-psycho problem?

"We became friends because of her," Emily said slowly.

"But she's gone and the four of you seem very close," the therapist said, her legs crossed, with a notepad and pen in hand.

Emily looked down into her lap, "We weren't always."

The therapist glanced at Spencer, who stayed silent, her elbow resting on the couch's arm, her head being propped up by her hand. She also didn't believe that group therapy was the way to resolve their issues.

The therapist then glanced at Aria, who spoke, "We lost touch," she blurted, "When Ali went missing."

"What brought you back together?" the therapist asked.

The girls all looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"You don't all have to agree," the therapist said, "There are no right or wrong answers here."

Spencer sighed, placing a finger onto her temple of her forehead. "Her death," she exhaled.

"She means," Aria said, a little fearful, "when-when they found her," she stuttered.

"When they found her body," Emily corrected Aria.

"Do you think you were looking for closure?" the therapist asked.

Hanna twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers, rolling her eyes. She was about two seconds away from taking her heel off from her foot and throwing it at the therapist. These questions were so stupid! Pointless, even! These sessions were pointless. It wouldn't help anything and it definitely would not help resurfacing Ian's body. And it sure as hell wouldn't help her situation with Caleb. She looked away in disgust.

"We were looking for answers," Spencer answered slowly, placing her hands onto her lap, looking at the rest of the girls.

"The answer to who murdered Alison?" the therapist suggested.

Spencer sighed, nodding slowly.

"The four you don't have to go through this alone. This is a safe place to talk," the therapist said, looking at each and every one of them. "Nothing you say goes beyond these walls."

Emily looked up, the look of fear in her eyes.

The girls all looked at each other, expectantly, and Aria said, "Should we... Do we wanna talk about that... thing?" she asked the girls, thing referring to "A".

The girls didn't answer her, and Emily grabbed Hanna's hand, squeezing it. The girls all took a deep breath but before either of them could respond, their phones buzzed and rang.

Hanna rolled her eyes. Of course it was "A". "A" had excellent timing.

**Author's note: Ooooh did you see that? I incorporated a promo that was on one of their fansites. The scene with the therapist is actually what happens in the first episode of the second season. Alright, thank you guys for the tremendous support and I hope you all enjoyed. Love you all!**


End file.
